


Leopard-Print Leggings

by KairiasYami2



Series: 500 Words A Day [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24530305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairiasYami2/pseuds/KairiasYami2
Summary: It was all the fault of a dare.(Day 12&13 of '500 word challenge' I'm doing with myself.)
Series: 500 Words A Day [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756213





	Leopard-Print Leggings

Prompt: Make it Happen; Leopard-Print Leggings

* * *

_It’s all because of a stupid dare_ , Lee grumbles to himself. It had been a stupid party, where they’d all gotten at least a little drunk and decided to play Truth or Dare. They were lucky that none of them did anything too stupid. _Nothing as stupid as this_ , Lee thinks in exasperation as he stares down at the clothes lying on his bed. 

It’s an outfit he’d never normally wear - a sunhat, a knee-length dress, leggings, and high heels. Not that he’s never worn a dress and heels before. He’s an old hat at dresses - he’s got a bunch of his favorites in his closet from previous events. 

No, his problem comes from the fact that the entire outfit is _leopard-print_. From the hat to the heels, his eyes are burning from the sheer amount of leopard-print. He’s not a big fan of the pattern to begin with, but this much?

Just...no. 

In a last ditch effort to escape the offending amounts of leopard-print, he grabs his phone and texts Annie - the one who proposed the dare and the one who provided the clothes. 

_help_

_u big baby stop making a big deal about this_

_it’s hideous pls don’t make me wear it_

_U gotta_

_No_

_I will make it happen don’t doubt me_

_I dont_

_I’ll buy u ice cream. Bennjerries half baked_

_ur fav🥺_

_*Ben and Jerry’s_

_hmm tempting_

_But no_

_Dangg_

_At least im not making u post a pic on social media u know ur brother would freak_

_Sure but ur still making me go out in public like this!!! 😡_

_uggh he’s so overprotective whyyyy_

_Cuz ur a cutie!_

_Gtg, but see ya!_

_Cya!_

_Meet u at yours in a few hours_

👍

He sighs, still grumpy but unable to stop smiling. Annie is the best friend a boy could have, he’s so lucky. He shakes his head to stop his sappy thoughts and moves to get dressed, starting with the leopard-print leggings.


End file.
